Surfboards and other water sport boards generally are elongated tapered boards having upper surfaces called a deck, lower surfaces and center line. The boards are configured to support a rider on their upper surfaces. Early surfboards had a single fin in an aft position mounted to the lower surface along a center line of the board. Most commercially available surfboards now have a triple fin arrangement, commonly referred to as the thruster, on the lower surface at the aft portion of the board. The three fin arrangement has a center fin mounted along the center line of the board and two other side fins are spaced away from the center line of the board and forward of the center fin. The two side fins are usually mounted to the board at an acute angle with respect to the center line, i.e. they tow in and they are frequently canted, i.e. inclined away from the center line.